A Thing For Blondes
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke in a hotel room and learns that Sasuke doesnt like just any blondes.


Don't own

III

Sasuke watched the girl walk out. He folded his hands over his head, watching her ass sway as she walked in her high heels. As she made it to the door, she turned back to give him one last smirk, "It's been fun sweetheart," he only rolled his eyes. "Call me?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Her eyes flared dangerously, "If you don't want to, then don't."

"I won't." His voice held no emotion.

"Was I just a good fuck to you, Ninja-boy?"

"If you could call it good…"

Her face reddens with anger, "You now a lot of guys to kill to have a girl like me."

"And I kill for a living, there are plenty of brainless blondes that are willing to have sex with me, not wanting a relationship or whatever you want…" he rolled his eyes.

"You _bastard_."

He shrugged. She swung the door open, storming out and didn't look back.

Sasuke stared out the motel room door, sighing he stood walking towards it, angry that the bitch didn't at least close it before she left. He grabbed the door, turning as he slammed it, intent on enjoying the rest of his night alone.

He never heard the door close.

"Hey Sas-Oh _god_! _Put some pants on!_"

"I paid for this room, I'll wear what I want, Dobe." He said, walking back to the bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his bead. Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was staring at the man in his eyes. "Dobe, I'd love it if you stopped staring at 'Little Sasuke.'"

Naruto turned red at being caught in the act and glared at the man in his eyes. "Sorry, I've never seen so small…"

"Then you've never seen yours?" he laughed at the blonds puffed out, "From what Sai says, it's quite small-"

"Shut up!"

"That blonde seemed to think I was large enough…"

"Yeah, I saw her," Naruto commented, lying next to his friend on the king size bed. He grinned, looking over to the other man, "Nice?"

"Yeah, whatever…" his voice unemotional.

"You didn't like her?" his voice was in awe.

"Not really."

"She had a nice ass." Naruto commented, more to himself than to Sasuke, "Then-then why did you sleep with her?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I like blondes." Sasuke didn't miss Naruto's blush. "B-B-Blondes?!" He nodded, "With big blue eyes and a nice ass." He turned his head towards the blond boy next to him, "What's wrong Naruto?" his eyes showed no some emotion Naruto could not explain while the Uchiha looked him in the eye.

"Sasuke…"

"Why did you come here Naruto? To have idol chit chat with me after sex? How did you know I was here in the first place?"

"Sasuke-"

"To tell me 'good job' for nailing that blonde from the bar?"

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Do we have a mission!?" his voice rose, anger coursing through him, not knowing why.

Maybe it was because Naruto hadn't got it. Hadn't figured out why the only thing he'd fuck were blondes with big blue eyes that had a face that reminded him of the boy next to him.

"Or," he snapped, rolling over on top of the blond,

"Sasu-"

"Or was it to tell that blonde bitch to stay the fuck away from me if she knows what's good for her?!"

Naruto glanced from Sasuke's growing member to Sasuke's face in horror. "You do it _every time_ Naruto. Your sexy-no-jutsu doesn't fool me." Naruto looked like h wanted to cry, or kill himself. "Sasuke…" his voice was weak.

Sasuke's heart was spazzing in his chest, arms shaking from looming over the man that he'd always wanted. Never had he felt this way before sex before. Maybe it was the fact it was actually_ his_ Naruto in front of him. He was no longer trapped in his fantasies but actually able to touch the tanned skin in front of him. _If he wasn't wearing so much clothes…_ he growled, moving his weight to one arm as he moved one hand to the blond's hot cheek. Sasuke visibly shuddered, closing his eyes at the contact. He moved his hand down the blond's whiskered cheeks to his neck, craving the feel of Naruto soft neck. He moaned. He craved more.

"Sasuke…I don't know what you're talking about…" Sasuke was no longer listening; he slid his hand down from the man's neck to his orange and black jacket, fingering the zipper before slowly sliding it down. The metal on metal sound filled the small room as Sasuke curse the black t-shirt underneath, hiding his chest from view. "Sasuke! I-I-I didn't threaten anyone!"

He stared down at the black fabric that covered Naruto's chest from view. He pictured Naruto's bare tan skin, the swirling seal on his stomach that Sasuke wanted to touch, to feel, _to taste_. Sasuke swallowed hard, hand's shaking as he trailed his fingers down the black fabric, eyes widening, mouth agape as he fingered the hem of the shirt. He caught a glimpse of the skin underneath. His breathing was ragged.

"Sasuke!" the voice shook him from his trance. He looked into the frightened eyes.

"Bull _shit_." he whispered, moving his fingers under the black sheet of cotton, splaying it wide, feeling the muscles twitch underneath.

"Sasuke…please…please st-stop…" the voice was timid and scared.

"Stop what? Teasing?" he lowered his head to Naruto's jaw, licking it before kissing it softly before he sucked, making Naruto relax, eye's shutting tightly, a strange noise coming from the back of his throat.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-su-su-suke! I-I-I-I don't want th-th-this!"

Sasuke smiled, mouth moving from Naruto's jaw to his lips, staring at the (_unbelievably) _blue eyes. "I don't believe you…" with every word, Sasuke's mouth grazed the blond's. He smirked at the blond shaking body, moving back to his neck, loving the taste of his skin, moaning at the sweet, tangy taste with a bit of a bite.

_Just like Naruto…_

"Sasuke!" the other man's hands went to push the other off him but Sasuke, anticipated, putting his weight on his knees, grabbing Naruto's wrist, pinning him down. "Sasuke stop!"

"You want this almost as bad as I do!" he grabbed the taller man's wrist with one hand, moving his hand between Naruto's legs, grabbing the bulge underneath his orange pants. Naruto groaned loudly. "You wouldn't have _this _unless you wanted me to do _this!_" Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's hard, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, moving his hand from Naruto's pants to the back of his neck as he moaned into the kiss.

He was pissed. Pissed that Naruto wasn't cooperating. Wasn't livening in. He knew that the other boy wanted him almost as much as Sasuke wanted him. Sasuke had come back to this village for one reason and one reason only. For Naruto and by god he was going to get his blond.

Then he felt it. A timid response to Sasuke harsh attack of the other's mouth. He felt the other's tangy tongue move slightly, tasting the other boy almost _shyly._ Sasuke slowed his ministrations, being a little gentler to his beloved. He smiled as he felt Naruto start to fight back, his tongue pressing harder against the others, breaking free of Sasuke's hand, but not trying to push Sasuke off. Sasuke moaned, moving his arm to Naruto's side, pressing his weight onto his elbow, tilting his head, trying to taste every bit of Naruto, wanting to drink him, to remember his taste. He calmed himself, becoming gentler and loving with his mouth, moaning softly.

He moaned loudly, when he felt it, almost losing his balance when he felt Naruto's timid hand found its way to Sasuke's neck, trying to pull him closer. Sasuke's hand moved from Naruto's neck to his side, pulling Naruto's shirt up. Naruto slid his hands from the dark haired man's neck to his shoulder's pushing him lightly. Sasuke didn't realize his eyes were closed till he felt the pressure on his shoulder. He raised to his knees with the small touch eyes opening to look at the blond's. He almost pounced on the blond again at the look in his eyes.

The blue eyes were glazed and unfocused. Naruto lifted himself slightly frown on his face. Sasuke's heart froze, not knowing what the blond was doing. He watched as the blond slid his arms from the orange jacket, letting Sasuke see the ripped forearms. He couldn't stop himself from drooling.

He watched as Naruto raised a shaking hand, touching Sasuke's abs lightly. Sasuke moaned at the butterfly touches. He watched as Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had never seen Sasuke's stomach before. Sasuke sat on Naruto's legs as Naruto's hand traveled over his body. Sasuke closed his eyes at the molestation of his body, lolling his head back.

"Sa…suke…" The Uchiha opened his eyes, watching the blond's every movement.

"Yeah?"

Naruto leaned in, licking from Sasuke's mid torso, up his chest, up to his neck, latching on to the side of his neck, biting hard, then sucking it lightly, leaving a mark as he continued his journey up to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's hands had a mind of their own as the made their way to Naruto's waist, grabbing the black shirt, pulling it over the blond's head as they broke contact for a moment. Naruto tried to kiss Sasuke even through the t-shirt.

The shirt came off and Sasuke looked at the blond, instincts taking over.

"Sasuke…" the voice was deep with want.

The Uchiha looked through lidded eyes at the blond. "Yes…Naruto…" his voice was deep and ragged.

"Please…take…take…" Naruto licked leaned towards Sasuke, licking his shoulder, placing love marks over his left side of the boy's neck and shoulder.

Sasuke moaned, gripping the boys hips. He concentrated on trying to form coherent words. "Take…take what? Naru-Naruto?" he panted.

"Me."

Sasuke's eyes widened, moving his hands from their death grip on the other's waist as lifted Naruto's chin, making their eyes meet. He leaned in and kissed him, his eyes closing as he pushed Naruto back on the bed. He could only nod.

III

"Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke leaned back on his stool, catching sight of the blond who called him.

"Hey Naruto…" he turned back to the bowl in front of him.

"Sasuke! You're eating ramen!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought that if I sat here long enough you'd show up."

Naruto smiled. "So thoughtful!" he sat next to the Uchiha. "Miso please!" he called to Teuchi. Sasuke smirked. "Miso? How unoriginal."

Naruto scowled. "Bastard!" he punched Sasuke light in the arm. The both laughed lightly. "So how's your neck? Has it healed yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's been four days dobe, I'm not like you, I don't simply heal over night…it will take a week at the least."

Naruto grinned. "Good, serves you right!"

Sasuke glared. "What?" he snapped, eyeing the blond.

Naruto thanked the Teuchi when handed him the bowl, "itadekimasu! Yeah! For…_molesting_ me like that…serves your right."

"I'm not the one that left marks all over your neck. If I take off my Jounin vest, people will think someone hit me with a baseball bat!"

Naruto smirked. "You just don't have skills."

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's inner thigh, moving his fingers in a circular path.

Naruto gulped, but smile not leaving his face as he guzzled the rest of his ramen. He looked at Sasuke, smirking.

"Yes…I think that is." With that he stood, walking out of the ramen stand. Leaving Sasuke smirking, quickly paid for both, following the blond out of the shop.

III

Hope you liked it!


End file.
